1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to connector assemblies for optical fiber cables, and more particularly to a connector assembly for coupling the end of an optical fiber cable in a coupling fixture.
2. Related Art
U.S. Pat. 4,753,510 to Sezerman, dated Jun. 28, 1988, discloses an optical fiber cable lens holder in which a fiber ferrule (56) is crimped onto an optical fiber cable (12) at a reduced diameter section (62) and an enlarged section (58). The optical fiber terminates within the fiber ferrule, and the fiber ferrule is inserted within a lens holder (24) to dispose the end of the optical fiber cable in proximity to a lens, (72) through which a light signal may pass. The fiber ferrule is secured within the lens holder with glue or potting compound (see column, line 59 through column 7, line 43).
U.S. Pat. 5,071,218 to Nishimoto, dated Dec. 10, 1991, discloses and optical connector ferrule, including one referred to as prior art and depicted in FIG. 2 as a "crimp and cleave" type connector ferrule (30) having a compression sleeve (33) therein. The optical fiber (10) is fitted through the compression sleeve and the ferrule is crimped onto the optical fiber cable. Then, the part of the cable that protrudes from the ferrule (30) is cleaved by means of a cutting blade (34). No attempt is made to crimp ferrule (30) onto the jacket (12) of the optical fiber cable (10).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,159,652 to Grassin d'Alphonse et al, dated Oct. 27, 1992, discloses a quick action connector for optical fibers. The connector comprises a plug body (2) which is crimped onto an internal sheath (8) of an optical fiber cable which also comprises a reinforcement (7) and an external sheath (6) surrounding the fiber (5). The optical fiber extends through the plug body (2) and is received within a plug pin (4) that is secured to plug body (2). The plug body serves to couple the optical fiber to a coupling fixture (1), to align the end of the optical fiber with the end of another fiber having a similar connector apparatus.